JUEGO MORTAL
by animex12345
Summary: 8 estudiantes son becados para estudiar en la prestigiosa *Universidad del Fuego*pero en su viaje las cosas no salen bien entonces entran al juego mortal sabiendo que la unica manera de salir de ahi es .. siguanme en esta historia donde contendra acción, suspenso, romance un poco de lemon y mucha sobrenaturalidad
1. 8 estudiantes becados

Hola primeramente es primer fanfiction de naruto pero l a historia no es mia si no de una autora que me encato mucho esta historia y decidi compartirla aunque la historia no este completa

* * *

Narutlolo y sus personajes le pepertenecen a Mashaki Kishimoto.

* * *

Capítulo 1: 8 estudiante becados

Señorita sakura haruno

Se nos hace el placer de anunciarle que a sido elegida de lo mejor de lo mejor a estudiar en la prestigiosa universidad nacional "del fuego" a cursar la facultad de medicina, será todo un honor tener tan excelente alumna, nuestra mas sinceras felicitaciones y esperamos que acepte nuestra beca estudiante, el vuelo sale en tres día a las 8:10 de la mañana en el aero puerto nacional de Kioto

La esperamos

Atentamente universidad nacional del fuego

Cierta peli rosa sonríe a terminar de leer la carta por 8va vez, y nunca se cansaría.

Había sido todo una sorpresa a ser llamada por tremenda universidad y estaba mas que dichosa en aceptar

El aero puerto de Kioto era un aero puerto grande y algo difícil de entender apenas llego corrió rápidamente a la cabina donde dio un pase

-estudiante becada?-afirmo la señorita sonriente a revisar cuando la peli rosa sonrió

-así es.

-bien-susurro-aquí tiene el pasa porte vaya a la sala 18 de estudiantes becados y felicitacionesDijo amistosamente dando el pase cuando la peli rosa sonrió

-gracias

La sala 18 quedaba en el tercer piso de ese gran aero puerto cuando miro el gran reloj de la sala que marcaban las 8:5 de la mañana, tenia 5 minutos para llegar, rápidamente salió corriendo por las escaleras eléctricas donde paso prácticamente corriendo…

-oye!Se queja una mujer a ser semi empujada

-lo siento!

Exclamo la peli rosa esquivando el gran pasillo del segundo piso lleno de gente que la miraba algo confundidos…

Para llegar al tercer piso necesitaba de un ascensor y en que había estaba lleno de gente, suspiro.

8:07 am

Como pudo entro siendo quejas por parte de los pasajeros pero poco le importo.

A llegar al tercer piso tenia que dirigirse a la sala 18 de los estudiantes becados y para poder llegar allí primero tenia que pasar por el pasillo de abordaje…...donde estaba un chico azabache parado y un hombre en su paso

-necesito pasar-anuncio la peli rosa tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando el hombre frunció el ceño

-niños siempre llegan tarde-murmuro para si mismo soltando la cinta y dando paso al azabache y aquella peli rosaEl pasillo era semi oscuro solo iluminado por pequeños focos anaranjados en el piso…el silencio era totalmente incomodo aquel azabache caminaba a pasos lentos delante de la peli rosa cuando ambos pararon casi automáticamente frente de una puerta que decía sala 18.

-¡!hola!-chillo cierta peli rubia recibiéndolos alegremente al abrir la puerta

-hola-susurro la peli rosa un poco sorprendida

-uhm

Se escucho por el azabache que camino dentro de la sala

Era una habitación ni grande ni pequeña llena de sillas una detrás de la otra ordenadas perfectamente y al frente un televisor donde estaba distraídamente un rubio mirándolo

-son becados?-pregunta la rubia cuando la peli rosa se fija en ella

-si.

-son novios?

Volvió a preguntar alarmando a la peli rosa que mira de reojo al azabache que tenia puesto la vista en la nada

-que!

Claro que no

Niega rotundamente cuando la rubia rie

-desde que he llegado no has dejado de reírte?-se queja cierto azabache de piel muy pálida que estaba en el ultimo asiento cuando la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada

-eso que te importa!-exclama sacándole la lengua

-cállense que viene la mejor parte-dice el rubia atengo a la televisión donde pasaban un gato persiguiendo a un perro

-otra vez-susurra un azabache largo sentado en la tercera fija de ojos claro acompañado de una azabache peli largo de los ojos claro también…

.-somos todos?-pregunto la peli rosa poniendo sus cosas en el primer asiento al lado de una castaña que sonríe

-así parece-contesta ella

-soy tenten es un placer

Dice parándose y extendiendo su mano a lo que la peli rosa la acepta sonriendo

-es placer es mío soy sakura-contesta amablemente

-sakura?-dice semi riendo-tu nombre queda con tu pelo

Dijo gentilmente cuando la peli rosa poso una mano en su largo pelo rosa llamando la atención en alguno de la sala, siempre supo que su pelo era raro y además su nombre parecía que fuera puesto por eso, pero siempre le gusto su pelo-tienes razón-comento la rubia acercándose

-te lo teñiste

Sakura suspiro…..-no-dijo un tanto cansada del mismo tema-es natural…..

Cuando las chicas la miraron entre asombrada-wow!

Es increíble!-exclamo la rubia sonriente agarrando unos de sus mechones…..cuando la castaña sonríe

-son bellos-halago tenten.

-estudiantes becados por favor dirgirse al vuelo numero 108 a su izquierda-dice una aeromoza sonriente llegando hacia ellos-síganme

Indica saliendo de la sala y caminando por un pasillo que poco a poco iba percibiendo la luz hasta quedar totalmente opaca…..cuando de pronto aquella aeromoza abre desprevenidamente una puerta que daba entrada a un avión de tamaño medio…

-pasen por favor

Indico

-wow!-exclamo la rubia sonriente y siendo la primera en montar después de empujar a cierto azabache pálido que no evito fruncir el ceño

-ten mas cuidado pechugona-llamo en burla a notar que la rubia tenia sus pechos de un tamaño grande y que inmediatamente paro en seco

-¡!como me llamaste!-exclamo acercándose a el..

Con la intención de golpearlo

-parecen un par de casados-susurro cierto chico de ojos perlados pasando por su lado acompañado de una chica ojos perlados que no evito sonreír…

-que bello-expreso la castaña sonriente seguida de cierta peli rosa

-es grande-susurro la chica ojos jades cuando tenten la miro.

-¿nunca te has montado en un avión?-le pregunto interesada buscando puesto a mirar que los chicos ojos perlados agarraron el primero a mano derecha

Sakura bajo la mirada apenada, no era que nunca se había montado no lo hacia por temor

-ah tranquila solo piensa como si fueras a caer en un gran sueño-animo tenten sabiendo sus intenciones cuando la chica sonrió.Cuando decidieron montarse en la segunda fija a mano izquierda.

-¡!nos vamos de vacaciones!-grita cierto rubio entrando mandado al avión seguido de un azabache irritado

-son genes alborotados-susurro sai fastidiado por lo escandaloso que es cuando de la nada recibe un golpe por parte de una rubia que estaba sentada detrás del…..

-porque me pegas?

Pregunto enojado

-por decir tonterías-le dijo mirándolo cuando sai la miro incrédulo

-idiota-exclamo sasuke para sus adentro a mirar a naruto sentarse en la primera fila de la izquierda por lo que decidió montarse detrás de la castaña y peli rosa

El avión no eran de los mas grandes pero tampoco tan pequeño y constaba con comodidades simples de un vuelo…cuando la aeromoza sonrió

-necesitamos verificar si todos los estudiantes becados están a bordo por favor responder a ser llamados-dijo amablemente mostrando una lista

-tenten ama?

Dijo.

-aquí-respondió cierta castaña sonriente de moñitos sacando un pequeño libro que llamo la atención de sakura

-lees?-pegunto interesada cuando tenten asintió sonriente.

-sai Nara?

-aquí-respondió ahora el chico azabache pálido que había sacado su blog de dibujo

- naruto uzumaki?-llamo

-¡!aquí!-exclamo el rubio parándose de golpe haciendo sonreír a la aeromoza cuando el azabache azulado suspiro..

¿Enserio había quedado como estudiante becado?

Era difícil de creer….

-ino yamanaka?

-aquí estoy!-grito cierta rubia con los mismo genes alborotados que naruto cuando sai semi frunció el ceño fastidiado

-neji y hinata hyuga?-llamo

-aquí

Dijo la voz de un chico cuando todas las miradas se posaron en los chicos ojos perlados…..ellos parecían raros

-sasuke uchiha

-aquí

Respondió levantando la mano y mirando hacia la ventana llamando un poco la atención de la peli rosa que lo miro de reojo y que desgraciadamente el se dio cuenta para voltear sonrojada y dejando a un azabache sonriente.

-sakura haruno

-aquí-dijo simplemente cuando la aeromoza asintió

-muy bien esperamos que el vuelo sea de su agrado…..-dijo sonriendo y abandonando la sala para entrar a la de control.

-esto es emocionante-murmuro ino sonriente y mirando hacia la ventana cuando sintió que alguien se paraba y se sentaba a su lado…alzando la mirada

-que haces aquí?-pregunto

El azabache suspiro

-en mi puesto esta la ventila de aire-dijo señalando el pequeño compresor cuando ino semi cerro los ojos

-y no te pudiste sentar en otra parte?-pregunto serena y de mal humor cuando sai semi sonrió

-no me digas que te molesta…..pechugona?-dijo seductoramente mirándola de arriba abajo y posando su mirada en sus grandes pechos haciéndola sonrojar de sobre manera para inmediatamente tapárselos con la manos.

-¡!pervertido!-exclamo sonrojada y haciéndolo reír.

Estaba aburrido, sumamente aburrido…..soltó un gran suspiro y miro mas adelantes a los azabaches para sonreír zorrunamente caminando silenciosamente hasta llegar hacia ellos.

-¡! HOLA!-exclamo asustando a la azabache de ojos perlados que choco rápidamente con su mirada y otro azabache irritado

-qué demonios haces?-pregunta de mala gana a mirar que tenia la mirada perdida en su prima

Bufo

Cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe hizo que todos cayeran de un lado del avión y la luce roja pegada de las paredes del avión comenzó a parpadear a igual que las bolsas de gas.

-que pasa?-murmuro de pronto la azabache.

-que demonios pasa!?-pregunto ahora el azabache parándose de golpe cuando los golpes lo volvió a tiras de un lado, el azabache frunció el ceño para pararse no sin antes ver a su prima y camino hasta la cabina que abrió para después quedar helado

-qué pasa?-pregunto de pronto el rubio llamando la atención de todos que lo miraban un tanto preocupados excepto sasuke.-desaparecieron

Dijo.

* * *

Bueno esto solo es el primer cap en realidad no les voy a mentir son muchos cap pero si daria miedo que te becan para que vallas a estudiar y de la nada el piloto desapareciera asi de la nada pero bueno la proxima semana subire el siguiente cap. Saludos

Dejenme reviews con alguna duda correcion u opinion

Animex12345 fuera.


	2. Anormales

Hola de nuevo bueno ahora les dejo el segundo capitulo , no olviden dejarme algún review

* * *

Naruto le pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 2: Anormales...

Todos los presentes quedaron helados ante la repuesta cuando la peli rosa miro a tenten que parecía inerte, la rubia humedecía sus ojos.

-no…hay piloto-murmuro siendo mirada por un azabache un tanto extraño

-¡!vamos a morir!

Grito a todo pulmón cuando se sintió que el avión perdía graveda y caía a una velocidad alta

-¡!nos vamos a morir dios!

Siguió gritando mientras comenzaba a llorar y su piel se volvía totalmente blanca.

-ya cállate ino!-grito el azabache colocándole el cinturón de seguridad.

Cuando la azabache de ojos claros apretó sus manos contra su pecho respirando rápidamente para ver a un rubio a su lado.

-tranquila-murmuro y ella simplemente asintió

-dios mío-susurro tenten mirando como todos se paraban de sus puestos, volteo a ver a la peli rosa que se había desmayado

-¡!sakura!

Exclamo.

-no hay controles el avión no responde a nada-aviso el azabache de ojos perlados saliendo de la sala de control.

-¡!que!-grito a todo pulmón la rubia

-AH!

Soltó prepotentemente un grito que logro derribar la parte delantera del avión en donde justamente estaba neji que choco fuertemente con la pared dejándolo sin vida…..

Los ojos de la azabache se nublaron a ver aquello y como la parte del avión caia con su primo

-¡!neji!-grito con los ojos aguados dispuesta a pararse pero unos brazos después una cabellera rubios la agarraron impidiéndoselo.

-oh dios

Murmuro tenten agarrada al asiento a ser jalados por la fuerte brisa que los rodeaba

-todos vamos a morir-seguía gritando ino soltando olas de sonido haciendo grietas a lo que quedaba el avión, cuando sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¡!maldición que alguien calle a esa chica esa destruyendo el avión!-grito el uchiha parándose fuertemente del avión mientras su pelo flotaba por el aire

Sai miro a ino para luego estamparle un beso fugar callándola completamente y dejándola estática , no sabia porque estaba haciendo eso, sintió un gran ola de pasión pasar por ellos cuando todo su mundo alrededor dejo de existir e inmediatamente se estaban correspondiendo…

-¡ah no puedo mas!-grito tenten soltándose y cayendo por la misma dirección a donde fue neji.

Hinata estaba ahogadas en llantos aferrándose cada vez mas al cuerpo del rubio que la tenia rodeada con sus brazos.

-parece que no hay de otra-murmuro el rubio llamando la atención de la azabache.

-eh?

Naruto la miro sereno pero tiernamente

-no te preocupes nada te pasara-dijo semi sonriendo-pero hay que caer….

Susurro sorprendiéndola

-no

Negó aterrada cuando naruto asintió

-es la única manera que hay para no morir-le dijo amablemente cuando la azabache humedeció sus ojos para aferrarse a su cuerpo y sentir como el cinturón que la mantenía paralizada era soltado por el rubio-todo estará bien

Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar cuando de pronto ambos salieron volando de allí….

Sai se alejo un poco de ino mirándola intensamente mientas ella lo miraba roja, después miro al uchiha en eso la mirada de sasuke se desvió en la peli rosa que estaba de nada de caerse del pedazo de avión que quedabaDemonios, murmuro.

-vamos!-exclamo de pronto sai agarrando a ino de mano

-espera…..no espera!-exclamo a ver que era arrastrada hacia fuera del avión

-no!

Grito soltando ecos cuando del bolso que colgaba de su hombro comenzaron a volar sus dibujos….esparciéndose por todos lados y sorprendentemente uno de ellos salió un ave negra grande que volvo agarrándolos a ellos…..

-es…..mi dibujo-murmuro a mirar que el ave volaba por el cielo como si nada y una ino en shock

-tus dibujos cobran vida?-experto loca cuando sai alzo la mirada y negó.

En eso el cuerpo de sakura cayo hacia la nada seguida de un uchiha que salto rápidamente a su lado para atraparla en el aire y acogerlas en sus brazos mientras seguían cayendo…eso no era nada bueno.

-¡ah!-exclamo cierta castaña que comenzó a deslizarse por múltiples ramas amotinando su caída pero haciéndole numerosas heridas….

-ah duele!

Se quejo a sentir por fin el piso cuando a unos metros no muy lejos de ella observo un lago y al otro lado el pedazo de avión junto al cuerpo de neji clavado a la punta de un árbol dejándola inerte, el chico azabache tenia la punta del palo traspasándole el abdomen corriendo numeroso litros de sangre.

-dios mio!-exclamo posando ambas manos en sus boca y sintiendo que sus lagrimas comenzaba a salir.

Estaba muerto, estaba muerto…!Pensaba una y otra vez aterrada.

-o-oye….c-chica-escucho unos tartamudeos algo inatendible cuando quedo helada a mirar al azabache de ojos perlados mirándola…tenten inmediatamente cayo al piso arrastrándose hacia atrás

Estaba hablando?

- ¿estoy muerta?-murmuro tenten para a si misma cuando neji bufo.

-no estas muerta-contesto el azabache por ella para luego mirarlo

-ayúdame a salir de aquí

Tenten lo miro tónica

-pero tienes un tronco clavado!-grito como si fuera lo mas obvio ¿o como sigues vivo?, neji rodo los ojos, tiene rato buscando una explicación pero como no la hay pensó en salir de allí por que no sentía nada de dolor.

-¿enserio? no me había dado cuenta de eso?-dijo sarcásticamente cuando tenten se sonrojo cruzándose de brazos.

-muy gracioso-experto cuando neji sonrió de lado

-que haces allí sentada?-hablo cuando tenten lo miro sin entender-ayudame de una buena vez que me aburro estar clavadoCuestiono cuando tenten se paro impresionada

-un por favor no estaría nada mal-dijo mirándolo fijamente-y deja de ser tan mandón y te lo pido deja tu arrogancia!

Exclamo un tanto harta del vocabulario del chico cuando alzo la mano del aire sintiendo un cosquilleo en su mano derecha para observar que donde debía estar su brazo y mano estaba una gran cosa de hierro que terminaba en una punta totalmente afilada.

-¡ah!-grito a observar ese "arma" en su mano y siendo vista por neji que alzaba la mirada tranquilamente.

-que es esto?

Pensó aterrada y queriendo que se vaya

-no soy el único que es anormal-dijo neji de lo mas normal

-ahora hazme un favor y corta el tronco debajo de mi con esa cuchilla gigante de tu mano

Prácticamente mando cuando tenten lo miro sin creerlo y movió su "brazo" que era totalmente ligero.

-bueno-susurro un poco atontada acercándose a neji y colocando su brazo debajo del tronco para pasarlo sin mucho esfuerzo y cortarlo rápidamente haciendo que neji cayera a un lado con un pesado de tronco incrustado en su estomago y envuelto en sangre.

-que honda chicos!-chillo una voz conocida por ambos cuando de repente aparece un rubio con una desmayada azabache en brazos llamando la atención de neji.

Naruto alzo la mirada a mirar a neji y tenten

-esta bien?-pregunto tenten olvidando su problema de brazo cuando el rubio asintió

-si…..sin problema yo amotibe el golpe-dijo sonriendo zorrunamente cuando neji suspiro hondamente

-no soy el único con problemas verdad

Dijo sonriendo cuando neji alzo la mirada confuso a igual que tenten

-hola chicos!-se escucho otro chillido cuando de la nada aparece otro rubio de lo mas normal, tenten abrió los ojos como plato.¡! Habían dos!

-que novedad-susurro neji nada sorprendiéndolo cuando de un jalon saco el tronco de su cuerpo para mágicamente cerrarse como magia y tenten bajo su arma donde nuevamente apareció su brazo.

-bueno adiós!-chillo el naruto que sostenía a hinata después de dejarla en el piso donde inmediatamente despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?-murmuro un poco ida y mirando a los presentes cuando miro a neji lleno de sangre-neji!

Chillo corriendo hacia el y mirarlo cuando neji le sonrió tierno acariciando su mejilla

-estoy bien-le susurro tierno cuando hinata le devolvió la sonrisa

En eso escucharon un chapuzón de agua donde callo rápidamente un azabache y una peli rosa que inmediatamente abrió los ojos tragando inmensa agua aterrándose buscando la superficie

-¡!no se nadar!-grito a salir por minutos a la superficie llamando la atención de todos para nuevamente hundirse y sentir que no volvería a ver la luz.

-¡!sakura!-grito tenten angustiada a igual que hinata que se coloco a su lado.

Sakura observo el agua dulce rodeándola y el oxigeno escapándosele de las manos cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los de ellas y el oxigeno volver a sus pulmones, miro a un azabache robándole su primer beso para luego jalarla hacia la superficie buscando no hundirse de nuevo

-tranquila-murmuro una voz no muy conocida e inmediatamente miro a un azabache muy cerca de ella rodeándola con sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar…..sus labios estaban muy cerca y su respiración era agitad.

Tenten sonrió aliviada.

Hinata los miro por unos segundos feliz cuando sus ojos se fijaron en algo inusual en el agua, eran como unas manchas plateadas que se movía rápidamente alrededor de sasuke y sakura para mirar colmillos.

-¡!cuidado!-exclamo hinata llamando la atención de todos sobre todo de sasuke y sakura que la miraron un poco confundido tenten alzo la mirada

-yo no veo nada-cuestiono confundido el rubio, neji asintió mirando a su prima

Hinata los miro angustiado hasta que observo que venia uno rápidamente hacia sasuke y sakura

-hay vienen!-grito cuando sasuke volteo y miro sorprendiéndolo un pez blanco plateado con los ojos rojos grandes y la gran boca que abarcaba casi todo su cuerpo con inmenso colmillos…

-peces-murmuro neji sorprendidos

-no-renegó tenten-¡!peces mutante!

Grito a ver que iba por sasuke cuando sakura abrió los ojos como plato cuando sasuke miro a sakura

-respira hondo-le dijo para ambos hundirse nuevamente al agua y desviar el pez

Tenten suspiro

-viene otra vez-murmuro hinata mirando detenidamente el agua cuando tenten, naruto y neji la miraban confusa….

-no los veo-dijo tenten observando el agua pero nada.

Hinata negó.

-están allí-susurro segura, sasuke y sakura volvieron a salir al aire…..-salgan de allí!

Hay viene!

Detrás de sakura

-eh?-dijo la peli rosa a mirar hacia atrás y observar un pez brincar hacia ellas, tenia la boca inmensamente abierta queriendo atacar a su presa…..ella.

Miro la criatura aterrada, sasuke frunció el ceño.

-muévete-susurro el uchiha mirando el pez que ya estaba cerca

-no-susurro la peli rosa sorprendiendo al azabache

-¡aléjate de mi!

Grito formando un puño y aventado el pez que hacia del lado opuesto a gran velocidad aterrizando con fuerza sobre un árbol que derrumbo

-dios-murmuro naruto

-que fuerza

Experto dejando a todos asombrados, sakura abrió los ojos de par en par mirando su puño sintiendo que se iba a hundir e inmediatamente aferrándose sus brazos sobre el cuello del uchiha cuando un pez apareció de la nada expulsando un fuego negro de su boca alrededor de sasuke y sakura logrando lastimarlos

-ah!-chillo la peli rosa escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del uchiha que la apretó fuertemente con su pecho un tanto angustiado mirando el fuego expulsarse de su boca dejando a todos impresionados , sakura alzo la mirada asustándose a ver los ojos del uchiha totalmente rojos su pupila encogerse y tres aspa a su alrededor…..

-sasuke-susurro pero el uchiha no respondió.

Sintió poder recorrer sus venas cuando miro que ahora múltiples de peces venían tras ellos frunció el ceño corriendo de sus ojos lagrimas rojas para hacer aparecer el mismo fuego pero mas abundante sobre el agua quedando a los peces….

Asombrando a todos

.

-están bien todos!-exclamo de pronto un azabache que volaba enzima del lago junto a ino sobre un pájaro lo miro un poco asombrado, tenten asintió

-si lo estamos-respondió neji cuando sasuke y sakura salían del agua donde los peces estaban flotando muertos

Sai se acerco un poco a los chicos donde el pájaro mágicamente se desintegro haciendo que ambos pisaran en el piso

-algo no está bien-objeto tenten llamando la atención de todos.

* * *

Eso es obio nada es normal trato de decir el avion se cae y luego de la nada tienen poderes sobrenaturales pero bueno que se puede hace, el siguiente capitulo lo subire el viernes si tengo tiempo haci que los leemos luego bye.

Saludos.

Animex12345 fuera.


	3. el puente nunca jamas

hola de nuevo aqui esta lo prometido

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 3: Puente nunca jamas

El silencio abundo en ese momento

Estaba 8 chicos de 17 años en un bosque completamente solos sintiendo frio cuando la luz de día poco a poco se iba.

-bien-dijo neji levantándose de golpe de un tronco donde se había sentado a meditar lo que pasada y no llegaron a un conclusión exacta…como se puede tener una conclusión cuando a medio vuelo la aeromoza y el piloto desaparecieron, y de repente no eres "normal"

-para donde vas neji?-pregunto tenten de repente, haciendo que el chico posara su mirada en ella alzando una ceja

-no ves?-dijo-me voy a buscar algo….

-¿algo?-imito el rubio sin entender la cual estaba sentado al lado de hinata, neji rodo los ojos

-alguien que nos diga donde estamos-dijo observando un camino hacia la derecha cuando todos los demás se miraron entre si

Siguiéndolo

Sakura estornudo para luego bufar.

-genial ahora pescare un resfriado y mis antibióticos se perdieron-murmuro semi enojada, odiaba enfermarse.

-antibióticos?-imito ino-traes medicina?

Pregunto alzando la ceja cuando la peli rosa la miro roja

-si

Susurro. tenten sonrió

-quieres estudiar medicina sakura?-le pregunto de pronto a la peli rosa cuando esta asintió

-si-dijo orgullosa-mi madre es medica cirujana y mi padre medico forense ambos trabajan juntos en una clínica…..

Respondió dejando sorprendido a las chicas.

-eso es genial-comento la castaña-mi padre es detective y desde pequeña se manejar armas creo que es algo que me gusta asi que pensaba estudiar derecho a defensas…

Dijo tenten cuando sakura sonrió.

-de verdad chicas? Eso es genial!-chillo naruto uniéndose a la conversación-mi madre es karateka y yudo asi que desde pequeño se defensa personal….

Dijo orgulloso cuando hinata sonrió

-interesante pero mi madre es cantante asi que sueño con ser lo mismo-dijo ino feliz cuando sai bufo

-si…..antes acabaras con todo los presentes solo cantando un do-bromeo sai cuando ino lo fulmino con la mirada

-pero es posible-murmuro de pronto neji que iba caminando adelante y llamando la atención de todos-si fuiste la causante que el avión se partiera en dos por el eco que hiciste a gritar-informo cuando ino bufo cruzándose de lado.

Sai lo fulmino con la mirada.

-hay un …castillo?-dijo de pronto sasuke llamando la atención de todos que miraron hacia el frente donde a unos metros había un castillo negro totalmente alto con faros punto aguda …..Parecía de un toque antiguo

-un puente-susurro hinata señalando a unos centímetros un largo puente que daba hacia el castillo era sumamente largo de tablas amarrado por una cuerdas que estaba casi podrida como las tablas que faltaban algunas…..lo miraron indeciso

-no tengo ganas de pasar por allí….-susurro ino en niego.

Cuando tenten la miro detenidamente.

-vas a tener que pasarlo-dijo sasuke mirando el puente impresionando a los demás cuando neji asintió.

-no hay otro modo-dijo neji cuando tenten asintió y sakura simplemente asintió

-y bien….quien va primero?-pregunto sai cuando todos quedaron en completo silencio naruto semi frunció el ceño.

-yo

Dijo el rubio asombrando a todos pero nadie puso objeción

-trata de no romper las tablas-hablo neji cuando naruto caminaba hacia la salida puente.

-pasaremos uno por uno-continuo sasuke-parece que el puente no es estable y no creo que enguante mucho peso

Neji asintió

Ino suspiro y miro a sai a su lado

-tu no puedes hacer una de tus aves pasa volar?-pregunto ino cuando sai miro la nada.

-perdí todas mis hojas y si supiera como hacerla lo haría-objeto cuando ino agacho la mirada rendida.

Naruto trago seco a pisar la primera tabla y agarrar fuertemente de la soga…..porque había querido ser el primero? Pensó aterrado mirando la gran altura, ahora que se acordaba ¡odiaba las alturas!

Sasuke suspiro

-no pasara-murmuro, sakura semi frunció el ceño

-hay que ser positivo-dijo cuando tenten asintió-naruto no te rindas!

Exclamo sakura llamando la atención de todos cuando el rubio volteo algo asombrado tenten sonrió

-si naruto..!tu puedes!-grito de igual manera tenten cuando naruto semi sonrió volviendo a mirar hacia el frente dando dos pasos mas sin ningún problema cuando miro las tablas confuso, se sentía raras pero podía pasar como si nada.

Camino despacio hasta sentir que era la salida…

-pase-murmuro el rubio asombrado.

Sakura, tenten y hinata sonrieron aliviadas….

-¡!pase!-grito el rubio desde el otro lado saltando de alegría cuando neji y sakura semi fruncieron el ceño

-entonces quien sigue?-pregunto de repente ino cuando todos se miraron la cara…

Neji bajo la mirada y luego la subió

-voy yo-respondió el hyuga caminando hacia la entrada del puente que se tambaleo un poco asustando un poco a tenten..

-ten cuidado-susurro la castaña pero siendo escuchado por neji que asintió soltando un gran suspiro cuando el azabache poco a poco camino hasta llegar a la mitad del puente que sorprendentemente se tambaleo fuertemente haciendo caer a neji y asustando a los presentes

Naruto semi frunció el ceño

-ten cuidado!-grito naruto cuando tenten tenía ambas manos en su pecho

-primo-susurro hinata…...

-demonios-susurro el hyuga…..

Ino los miro aterrada, odiaba las alturas, odiaba los puentes y mas cuando no eran estables….

Negó rotundamente a mirar como neji después de un tropiezo pasaba tranquilamente.

-definitivamente no pasare-murmuro para si misma pero bien audible para sai que soltó un largo suspiro

-voy yo-bramo la peli rosa y a la vez la castaña mirando sorprendentemente para luego sonreír-puedo esperar….

Hablo la peli rosa dándole el paso a tenten que sonrió tierna pasando tranquilamente a igual que sakura…eso era raro

-es mi turno-dijo el uchiha pisando el primer escalón y sintiendo como el puente se iba de un lado como llevado por una brisa que no existía…..

-ten cuidado-susurro la peli rosa mirándolo detenidamente…..

Sasuke suspiro hondo dando pasos cortos y sintiendo como la brisa imaginaria lo apoderaba y como como a poco e hacia ráfagas de vientos paralizándolo en mitad del camino.

-que pasa!-grito sai a mirar a ino y hinata que estaban junto a el….y simplemente negaron, pero en eso la hyuga abrió los ojos grandes a mirar como al lado de sasuke como hubo rojo aparecía una criatura de grandes colmillo y sonriendo….¿que era lo que pasaba?...en eso unas de las cuerdas que sostenía el puente se rompió a uno centímetros de llegar al otro lado y sorprendiendo a los presentes….

-sasuke!-exclamo sakura corriendo hacia el puente y que al agarrarlo lo jalo hacia tierra firme cayendo enzima de ella haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír a el.

Tenten suspiro

-por poco

Neji solo tenia su mirada puesta en su prima

-aun faltan-bramo el hyuga llamando la atención de naruto, sasuke, sakura y tenten que se fijaron en sai, ino y hinata

Sai miro a ino la cual estaba blanca y helada…..suspiro hondamente.

-oh vamos no pasara nada-animo el chico llamando la atención de la yamanaka que alzo una ceja con ironía….

¿!acaso la quería matar!?

-estas loco! No viste como casi sasuke, neji mueren! Mi vida vale mucho gracias-protesto infantilmente y de cierto modo coqueta sai la miro sin entenderlo exactamente

-no puedes cruzar un puente pero si puedes subir un avión?-aclaro haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y se sintiera ofendida…

Eso no era lo mismo…en un avión no había tablas rotas ni sogas podridas….(ese no es un buen punto….x que es mas que obvio)

Sai rodo los ojos….era imposible hablar con ella.

Sonrió con picardía

-y si pasamos juntos?-pregunto seductoramente llamando la atención de la rubia que abrió los ojos de par en par, muy pero muy sorprendida

¡!eh!

-definitivamente perdiste la cabeza-comento la rubia mirando la "inocencia de sai" -¡!ese puente esta dañado si no aguanta con uno como crees que aguante con dos!

Exclamo como lo mas obvio

-eso son detalles-bramo sin importancia-si ya estamos en el país de las pesadillas no hay nada de malo arriesgarse

Comento sonriente como si su teoría fuera perfecta pero la rubia quería tener un hacha para córtale la cabeza que solo estaba de adorno…..

Neji bufo cansado

-que alguien pase ya!-exclamo naruto llamando la atención de todos, hinata trago seco y se iba a disponer de pasar mientras la pareja de casados solucionaban el problema pero unos gritos ahogados llamo su atención a mirar como el azabache cargaba a la rubia y juntos se dirigían hacia el puente

Sorprendiendo a todos

-eh!-exclamo tenten

-de verdad pasaran los do juntos?-exclamo sakura en shock cuando neji y sasuke bufaron

-idiotas-susurro el hyuga

-¡!BAJAME EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE ¡!IDIOTA!-grito a todo pulmón ino para luego sentir una mano posarse en sus labios.

Sai sonreír

-ya, ya tranquila, todo saldrá bien-dijo el chico pisando el primer escalón sin dificultad para luego caminar poco a poco hasta llegar a la mitad del puente tranquilamente e ino aferrarse el cuerpo del Nara sin la intención de soltarse

Era extraño, el puente estaba hecho un desastre pero parecía muy firme y seguro como si no e fuera a romper…pensó sai detenidamente caminando con paciencia

Hinata alzo un poco la mirada y aquel extraño humo ya no era rojo si no azul sin colmillos soltando risas chillonas como un bufón…..era raro muy raro

-¡!listo!-grito sai a todo pulmón haciendo que la rubia mirara hacia los lados y observara a los chicos

-pasamos?-murmuro bajándose de sai quien asintió y tenten sonrió

-fue un milagro-comento sakura abrasándolo, tenten asintió

-no fue un milagro-hablo sai llamando la atención de todos-el puente nunca se rompió

-porque es un milagro-volvió a decir sakura, sai negó

-no es como si la loca de ino y yo fuéramos…puros

Neji alzo una ceja

1

2

3

-¡!como me dijiste idiota pervertido!

Grito ino

Neji se fijo en hinata que se colocaba en la primera tabla

-va a cruzar hina-chan!-chillo naruto llamando la atención de todos y fijarse en la azabache que mantenía su mirada en el cielo mirando como aquel fenómeno azul la miraba detenidamente a cada paso que queda, pero ahora le salían colmillos y dejaba de reír y poco a poco su color azul era cambiado por rojos

Paro en seco a un poco mas de la mitad

Preocupado a neji y naruto

-que le pasa?-cuestiono sai

-porque paro?-pregunto ino, sakura e tenten negaron sin saber.

Hinata tenia un semblante serio y aterrado, como si algo pasaba, sentía su corazón quebrarse y perder la vista…..aquel fenómeno, monstruo, demonio la mirada

-a….a….a-aléjate-susurro tartamudeando agarrando con fuerza la soga cuando aquel bicho soltó una escándalo y aterradora risa y enseguida la soga comenzó a romperse

-¡!no!-grito naruto corriendo inmediatamente hacia la chica y agarrándola mientras esta se desmayaba-hinata….!

-demonios-murmuro neji a mirar como la soga se soltaba-corre idiota!

Grito llamando la atención del rubio que alzo la mirada cargando a la azabache en manos y correr mientras detrás del las tablas se soltaban…

-¡!corre!-grito sakura y tenten

Sasuke miraba la escena angustiado

-vamos-se alentó mentalmente el rubio hasta llegar a tierra firme junto a la azabache que estaba desmayada

-están bien?-pregunto rápidamente tenten a mirar como neji miraba a su prima y al lado de ella la revisaba sakura

-hinata solo esta impactada estará bien-comento la peli rosa ahora mirando al rubio-y tu?

Naruto sonrió

-¡!estoy de maravilla!

Neji y ino suspiraron, para mirar al castillo a unos metros de ellos, tomando rumbo y en tan solo estar en la gran puerta de entrada esta se abrió mágicamente mostrando a un chico encapado peli rubio sonriendo junto a una peli roja de lentes

-bienvenidos….los estamos esperando

* * *

bueno gracias a los que comentaron este fanfic les agradezco que al menos esten leyendo la historia , con esto me despido ya que mañana tengo clases de anime y manga . Saludos

Animex12345 fuera


	4. Castillo Dark

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenece a Masashi kishimoto

* * *

Capítulo 4: castillo Dark...

Los 8 estudiantes estaban entre sorprendido y mas sorprendido.

Aquel castillo, mansión, quinta, gran casona era totalmente grande muy espaciosa con grandes ventadas cubiertas por cortinas vino tinto, un jarrón en la esquina lleno de espadas y en medio unas enormes escaleras la cuales anunciaban que el segundo piso era mas grande.

-nos esperaban?-rompió el silencio sasuke llamando la atención de todos cuando sintió la mirada de la peli roja sobre del.

Eso lo molesto

-pero por supuesto-hablo el rubio de capa alegremente posando su mirada en la peli rosa-soy Deidara y hablaremos en la cena, por los momentos suban a sus habitación que les indicara karin

Dijo observando a la peli roja que asintió y todos lo miraron confuso

-por aquí-indico la chica de lentes caminando hacia la escalera pero ningún de ellos de movieron

-que hacemos aquí?-pregunto cortante neji

-lo siento no estoy autorizada para decir algo-contesto desde las escaleras mirándolos detenidamente-sigame para que se cambien

Los chicos se miraron entre si no muy seguro…pues su mama siempre le decía "no entre en casa de los extraño" y odiaban pensar que tal vez podían tener razón

-neji-murmuro de pronto la azabache ojo perla que estaba recostada en la espalda del llamándolo que solo alzo un poco la mirada, hinata estaba despertando y miro extraña donde estaba-donde estamos?

Pregunto en voz baja fijando su mirada en naruto para luego sonrojarse y luego se fijo en sakura

-en el castillo-murmuro la peli rosa, hinata parpadeo dos veces y sus miradas se posaron en el uchiha que caminaba hacia las escaleras detrás de la peli roja.

-vas a ir?-cuestiono sai pero mas impresionado a mirar como ino seguía al uchiha-ino!

Llamo como una orden cuando la rubia rodo los ojos y bufo

-que pasa?-respondió de mala gana mirando a todos-nos caímos de un avión, pasamos un apestoso puente tenemos poderes sobre naturales, mi ropa esta hecha un desastre a igual que mi pelo y mis preciosas uñas…¿Qué mas podría pasar?

Hablo haciendo sonreír al uchiha cuando sakura y tenten se miraron la cara, y de algo ino tenia razón, no creían que algo peor podía pasar…..(eso piensan pero no hay que tentar al destino)

Cuando menos lo pensaba todos subían desconfiado las escaleras al segundo piso donde comenzaba con una pequeña, acogedora sola que al frente tenia una gran ventana en donde había una mesita unos muebles y a cada lado dos largos pasillos…

-por aquí-indico la peli roja dirigiéndose al pasillo izquierdo en donde había innumerable puertas, el pasillo tenia una alfombra color sangre muertes las paredes champan y cuadros de jóvenes a cada lado como el salón de los recuerdos.

-las cuatro habitaciones del lado derecho son de las chicas y las del lado izquierdo de los chicos pueden organizarse como quieran, cuando terminen de vestirse por favor bajar

Indico para luego irse y dejar a los 8 chicos en silencio.

-bueno iré a bañarme-hablo ino rompiendo el silencio y entrando en la primera habitación la cual era la que estaba a su frente dejando a los demás en shock

-esto esta bien?-pregunto tenten llamando la atención de todos que se mantuvieron en silencio en son de pensativo

CLARO QUE NO ESTA BIEN

Todo lo que ha pasado no esta nada, nada bien…

-no tenemos de otra-respondió de pronto sasuke ganándose la mirada de toda cuando el uchiha camino a una puerta correspondiente a los de los hombres-x los momentos sigamos el juego

Prácticamente ordeno después de trancar la puerta, los demás suspiraron

-bueno-susurro sakura dirigiéndose a una puerta-nos vemos dentro un rato-dijo entrando y cerrando a igual que sai, hinata bajo lentamente de neji bajo la atenta mirada de naruto poniéndola totalmente incomoda

-estas bien hinata?-pregunto tenten rompiendo el silencio cuando la chica asintió

-entonces será mejor irnos a bañar y cambiar-hablo neji entrando a una habitación no ante de mirar a hinata y sin evitarlo a tenten, cerro la puerta tras de si seguido de tenten dejando a la azabache y naruto solos.

-eh…..estas segura que estas bien hina-chan-pregunto haciendo sonrojar como tomate a la azabache alarmando al rubio-viste no estas bien mira que te pusiste roja

Escandalizo

Hinata negó

-no, no esta bien-negó semi sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar ahora a naruto-nos vemos

Susurro entrando a la unida habitación disponible seguido de naruto que suspiro hondamente

-buenos día gaara!-exclamo un hombre llamando la atención de cierto chico peli rojo que sonrió tiernamente al hombre de edad la cual tenia un puesto de vegetales

-que tiene de buenas?-interrumpió una chica peli rojo largo frunciendo el ceño-en este pueblo de mala muerte

El peli rojo rodo los ojos y el señor simplemente bufo

-tayuya ya llevas un año en este pueblo, deberías estar acostumbrada-hablo amablemente, la chica simplemente lo ignoro entrando a la pequeña casa detrás del puesto de vegetal siendo mirarlo atentamente por los dos hombres

-oh perdónala sasori-comento el hombre de edad en un tono triste-usted sabe que ella a pasado por mucho….

Sasori suspiro hondamente mirando a su alrededor

Estaba en lo que parecía el pueblo de konohama, un lugar apagado en donde el sol no era como tal, las plantas no crecían lo arbole no cargaban, allí no había frutos y solo se daba algunas vegetales…era duro pues la gente de allí Vivian por la caza de Animales raros y mutados nada mas….

-un año-murmuro llamando la atención del hombre que terminaba de atender a una mujer para luego ganarse la mirada del chico-viejo ha pasado un Año desde que hemos llegado aquí…

El señor suspiro hondamente para mirar al cielo la gran luna gris que iluminaba el día y a igual la noche pero una vez al año…pasaba la tortura en la que el pueblo se alimentaba..

-y parece que el reto volverá a anunciarse-comento el señor mirando el cielo asombrando un poco al chico que lo miro seriamente…..

Ese año se volvía a hacer la iniciación en la que "konohama" se alimentara, puesto que aquel lugar tenebroso…estaba vivo

Debía hacer algo para detenerlo…debia ir al castillo.

Cada una de las habitaciones ere inusual, eran como las habitaciones de chicas y las habitaciones de chicos como si alguien mas hubiera estado allí, sasuke, naruto, sakura, neji, hinata, ino, sai y tenten bajaban silenciosamente las grandes escalera hasta el primer piso para la supuesta cena que tenían ese día claro si es que era de día, noche no se sabia con exactitud….

En la sala los esperaba Karin seriamente que sin decir nada camino hacia el salo derecho en donde asombrosamente estaba iluminado por grandes lámparas y una larga mesa adornada elegantemente…

-esperen a que el señor venga-comento la mujer dejándolos solos que miraban el lugar con desconfían….

-han pensado en donde estamos?-pregunto de repente sakura llamando la atención de todos.

-en un sueño?-murmuro naruto en un tono un tanto serio, neji negó rápidamente

-¿x que soñaría algo tan tonto?-cuestiono sai arrogante siendo fulminado por ino

-existen las pesadillas genio-comento la rubia con ironia

Sai rodo los ojos

-esto no es normal-murmuro de pronto hinata llamando la atención de todos.

-bien…..primero pensemos como llegamos aquí-comento tenten dejando a todos pensativos…

-uhm….bueno fuimos becados-comenzó a narrar indeciso Naruto (no pregunten como naruto fue becado)-uhm íbamos en el avión….

-de repente el piloto desapareció-continuo tenten cuando todos quedaron completamente en silencio sin saber en donde terminaba eso porque en si, no había comienzo.

Otro silencio invadió entre ellos buscando una repuesta que nunca llegaba…..

-y….y si estoy es real?-comento de repente la azabache de ojos perlados impresionando a los presentes que abrieron los ojos de par en par, ¿real?

-vaya, vaya veo que hinata a llegado a una conclusión bastante obvia-interrumpió sus pensamientos un hombre semi alto con una especie de mascara que cubría toda su cara y solo dejaba a descubierto su ojo derecho, además vestía una túnica larga negra con especies de nubes rojas.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto de inmediata neji.

Aquel hombre sonrió para su adentros.

-mi nombre es Madara y están en el castillo dark-respondió colocándose en la silla principal de aquella larga mesa rectangular-x favor tomen sus puesto y hablemos "calmadamente"

Dijo con eje de maldad dejando mas confuso a los chicos que entre miradas obedecieron.

Tenten, sai, neji y naruto se sentaron a lado derecho de aquel hombre mientras sakura, sasuke, hinata y ino al frente de ello al lado izquierdo cuando enseguida aparecieron tres mujeres con bandejas de comida que colocaron sutilmente al frente de cada uno

-el menú especial de hoy…puerco-Anuncio el hombre de mascara sonrientemente (aunque nadie puede ver si sonríe) ino semi frunció el ceño, no le gustaba el puerco, pero ninguno de los 8 presentes tocaron su comida siendo mirados atentamente por Madara-me alegra mucho que alga cruzado el puente de nunca jamás…..

Comento iniciando una conversación y ganándose las miradas de todos

-¿puente de nunca jamás?-imito sai.

Madara asintió agarrando su cuchillo dispuesto a comenzar a comer

-el puente nunca jamás mide tus nobleza y tu maldad del corazón del individuo que trata de pasar…..si eres puro pasaras sin ningún problema, si tu corazón tiene pisca de maldad se te dificultara para pasar, pero si eres realmente oscuro el se reventaras….

Informo sorprendiéndolos y rápidamente miraron a hinata que tenia sus ojos aguados, entonces aquel demonio que estaba en el puente era real y era como la muerte midiendo tus emociones, entonces ella no era pura?

Pensó aterrada mirando sus manos blancas, naruto semi frunció el ceño y neji bufo….

-pero eso no es el caso queridos amigos-hablo Madara llamando la atención de todos- BIENVENIDOS AL JUEGO MORTAL…

* * *

hola disculparme por no subir antes pero con los examenes y todo eso no tuve tiempo pero aca esta el cuarto cap el proximo a no mas tardar mañana asi que esperenlo bye

animex12345 fuera.


End file.
